


Little one

by Just_a_useless_writer



Series: Little one [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masterbation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rated M for later Chapters, Tail Play, this story is completed even though fanfic refuses to mark it as such
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_useless_writer/pseuds/Just_a_useless_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au where Mephisto does not leave Ghenna (therefore he is still Samael, because his name was never changed)<br/>Amaimon has been acting weird and Mephisto is determined to find out why he has become so distant (dumb description but oh well)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. happiness

Little one  
Happiness

"There you are little one," Samael murmured, placing a very tired, rather messy young earth King in his rooms large bath. The room was warm and filled with steam, the steady noise from the facet creating a soothing sound as water spilled into the tub. Throughout the room the smell of the bubbles wafted in the air, spreading its bubble gum and sugar smell as Amaimon batted at the glittering spheres. Behemoth did the same, chasing a few about as they lifted into the air, placing large mud streaks across the tile flooring from his paws. The time King shot the small demon an exasperated look and he stopped his antics, climbing into the tub with his child master instead. "It's nice isn't it?" He hummed, walking over to the cabinet to fetch the bottles of shampoo and conditioner, candy scented of course.

"Mhm," Samael chuckled at Amaimon's quiet agreement. The little demon had tired himself out gathering the strawberries he had grown in the castle garden. Of course since he grew them he insisted upon harvesting himself, though he had let the time King help a bit. Still after a hard days work and more strawberries than he could ever eat on his own the young earth King was close to falling asleep right there. The older walked back over with the bottles, carful not to step in the streaks of mud the hobgoblin had dragged in since he too had been rummaging through the dirt. He knelt down and poured a generous amount of soap into his hands.

"Sleepy little demon king," he cooed as he began to gently wash his youngest brother's hair.

"...why aren't you in the bath too Anuie?" The small King asked after few moments of quiet, the gentle motions of his older brother's hands through his hair only making him feel drowsier. Samael's ear perked up at the sudden question and he gave a tired sigh, running a clean hand through his own hair.

"There's a ball tonight, I'll take a bath later. I don't want my hair to be wet." Amaimon visibly woke up more, turning around with wide eyes, tail flicking about excitedly.

"Can I go!" He asked, grinning. He loved dances, especially with Anuie. The older would always dance with him and feed him sweets and and let him sneak wine when no one was looking. "Please please please, Anuie!"

"No...I'm sorry Otouto, not tonight," Amaimon's face fell at the words and Samael couldn't help but to feel guilty

"But why Anuie, why can't I go?" Amaimon hated it when the older would go to parties without him, he was always so fearful that the time King would indulge himself in the nights darker activities. After all he may have been young by a demons standards, the equivalent of a seven year old, but he still knew what the fancy galas were really for. In a childlike way of understanding such things. Sure they showed off the royal families wealth and power but that wasn't their main purpose, more or less. Their main purpose was to cater to the royals desires, to sate tensions and allow the Kings much need release, for those old enough to participate anyway. Amaimon and Asteroth weren't allowed to participate. All his life the earth King had felt an overwhelming desire to keep Samael away from these darker activities, to keep him all for himself. He knew it was out of his place to wish such things, being the youngest and not having any say over the older's sexual tendencies. Still he could hardly stand the idea of someone sharing a bed with his brother. He dreaded the day when he would wake to not find his brother curled up beside him. He couldn't remember even one night when they had not slept in the same bed. To share Samael in anyway was not tolerable. Even if he fully didn't understand these things and of course had no right to protest, Amaimon refused to share.

"Because you're tired and messy," the time King sighed, he hated when Amaimon acted this way. It wasn't that it was annoying but that he felt the same. He hated to go, hated to see the looks of desire in the guests eyes. Hated how they would come up and offer him a drink, bat their eyes and ask if he wanted to talk somewhere more private. He couldn't stand the thought. Ever since Amaimon had been born he felt overwhelming guilt each time he would try to be intimate with another person. Samael didn't understand why but he did know such actions made him sick to his stomach now.

"I won't be messy once I'm out of the bath," Amaimon retorted, a whine of complaining evident in his voice.

"Yes, but you'll still be tired Otouto,"

"Pleeeeaase."

"No, I'm sorry Otouto but you need to sleep."

"But...I can't sleep without you, Anuie,"

Samael blinked "...you can't?" It was the first time Amaimon had ever told him that, sure there where nights when he came to their shared room right late but he had never stayed away an entire night. The earth King was always asleep when he came back, or at least he seemed to be.

Amaimon looked down "no...never."

"Why have you never told me," the older asked, concern lacing his voice.

"...I didn't want to burden you..." Came the whispered answer, Amaimon folding his arms and staring down at the water. Samael stood up and the earth King tore his eyes from the water, wondering what his brother was doing. To his surprise he saw Samael slowly taking off his cloths, folding them and placing them on the counter like he always did. He blinked "I thought you weren't taking a bath right now." Samael said nothing just continued to undress and place his clothes next to the sink. Naked he walked back over to the tub, picking the small King up from the water so he could sit down with him in his lap. No sooner than he had sat down did Amaimon curl up to his chest and sigh contentedly.

"I won't be going to the party," the time King whispered, running a hand through Amaimon's green hair. He felt so bad that Amaimon thought he couldn't tell him something like that. That the earth King thought he was a burden to the older. 

"But...father...he'll get mad..." The small demon yawned, arms wrapping around Samael's neck as he closed his eyes. As much as he hated it he was very tired.

"I don't care, let him. I want to stay here with you," Samael murmured, letting himself sink deeper into the pleasantly warm water. They pair were silent for a few minutes, Amaimon drifting in an out of sleep, Samael resting his eyes from a long day as he relaxed. Feeling Amaimon shift he opened one eye and was about to ask why the earth King was moving while they were in such a comfortable position. However, the words caught in his throat as he felt Amaimon's lips on his. It was short, the smaller retreating after no more than a second or two before curling against the time king's chest once more...but it made Samael's heart beat faster than it had in years. He colored slightly. "Otouto...why did you...?"

"....I was looking at one of your books....on Assiah and it said humans sometimes...t-touch their lips together....to show affection," Amaimon muttered, his face also red, though he wasn't quite sure why.

"I...." He wasn't sure how to answer. It had caught the older so off guard. He didn't know what to do. On one hand he thought it best to inform the small demon that as Satan's sons they were not able to feel the affections such actions expressed. On the other hand he knew that he had to have flushed for a reason, knew that he felt more than just the admiration father claimed his feelings towards the earth King to be. Knew it was more than just curiosity and stubborn possessiveness. He was shaken from his thoughts as Amaimon vehemently shook his head, what looked like tears pricking the corner of his brother's tightly shut eyes.

"..I'm sorry....I shouldn't'v done that...I just thought since you like humans so much it ...would make you happy..." the younger apologized, tears spilling over in distress, his hands wrapping tightly around Samael's neck. "...I know we can't feel like humans....but...but....I just thought...maybe..." He shook his head again, his tail whipping about the water "...it's out of my place to assume such things....to try and tell you how to feel....I just...I just feel...different...from them...it's stupid, I'm stupid...please don't be mad, I'm sorry..."

"No, no, it's okay. I understand," the older cut his brother's apologies short, curling his long purple tail around Amaimon's short green one to still it. 

"I shouldn't have done that, I'm sor-”

"Otouto I said it was okay," he pressed again, unwrapping the earth king's arms from around him so he could see his face. Gently he brushed away the younger's tears before kissing him softly. "It did make me happy."

It was Amaimon's turn to be surprised now, eyes widening as Samael's lips so gently brushed against his own. The young demon colored deeply once more, forgetting completely about the tears streaming down his face. The kiss was longer than the first one, a silent expression of emotions that they weren't supposed to feel, the two of them gently pressed together. When Samael pulled away he could hear his heart beat in his ears and Amaimon was breathing faster, lips parted, panting, eyes dilated. They kissed again, staying apart not an option, lips sliding against each other, Amaimon messy and inexperienced, Samael enjoying it all the same. The earth King gave a small whimper and the older finally wrenched himself away, worried he might have taken things to far. Amaimon was still young after all. Though when their eyes met again the time King could see nothing but happiness in his brother's eyes, happiness he prayed never left them.

The small King curled against his chest once more, giving a contented sigh "...that made me happy too...Anuie."


	2. Things left unsaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time has past  
> This chapter is short and serves mainly as an intermission

After that night the two of them couldn't help but to continue to kiss. They knew that their affections were something that needed to stay hidden. Something father would not approve of. Yet they still did. Early in the morning when Amaimon was half asleep, he would reach up towards the older demon to kiss him softly before nuzzling into his neck with a yawn and at night it was much the same. Sometimes they would kiss in the bath, much slower than they did before bed and in the morning, Amaimon no longer inexperienced. 

It was something they didn't talk about. Not out in the halls or in the garden or in the library. Amaimon understood without being told that their affections were to be kept secret and never tried to kiss the older anywhere else but in their shared room. In their room, though it wasn't discussed either. Samael had assumed there would be questions, questions about why they kissed, why they liked it, why father thought it was so bad, but the earth King simply didn't ask. The elder got the worried feeling that his brother thought that if he asked Samael would stop their kissing, as if speaking of it alone was as much as a taboo as speaking of it outside the room.

Samael of course didn't ask questions either. He wasn't sure how to go about it, especially considering these feelings were way out of line with what all of Ghenna seemed to agree on. Demons couldn't feel love. Not only that, but they couldn't feel any close connections of romance or even platonic means. Still, he felt as if he really could feel those things as long as he was around the earth King. He wondered if he was just kidding himself. Wondered if in the end whatever they had would end in pain, either of their own causing or father's. Was it worth it? Yes. The time King felt so alive just holding the small King in his arms, kissing somehow went beyond that, filling him with warmth he'd never felt before. He would do anything to hold onto that feeling. Kidding himself or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well the first chaps been up for a day, but I got bored so I'm posting two more chapters   
> Comments would be nice I end up checking about a million times since I have nothing better to do


	3. Not so little

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More times past.  
> Longer chapter that starts off the main story described in the work summery.

Years past and Amaimon was no longer a little one. No longer the small King Samael had spent so many years with. Growing for demons was an odd thing, being functionally immortal of course. In the span of time that took the earth King from the young seven year old he was to the young man he currently appeared to be took in reality several centuries. Amaimon had changed in many ways, appearance, mind, and even rank upon defeating Asteroth. Even Behemoth had changed, growing both in body and in strength. Becoming well trained and an excellent familiar with time.

Something's never changed, though. The two kings were still extremely close, living in the same room, sleeping in the same bed. They still spent hours in the library together, still walked though the garden. They still played games and Amaimon still waited outside the meeting halls for him. They still danced at dances, still indulged in sweets, still drank wine, still complained about father. Yes, some things never changed.

...at least that's what Samael would lead himself to believe. Lots of things between them had changed. There were nights now when Samael would come back to their room late to find Amaimon no longer pretending to be asleep as he used to but instead to be actually sleeping. They hardly took baths together anymore, a rare occurrence Samael tried so hard to hold onto. They still kissed, but only in the mornings and before bed and it was never deep like it used to be. Just a quick peck before they drifted off to sleep or went about their days. Samael hated it. He felt like Amaimon was drifting away. It hurt. 

He felt like one day, one day soon, Amaimon would leave altogether. That they wouldn't bathe together, wouldn't kiss, wouldn't sleep in the same bed. Wouldn't walk through the garden or play games, wouldn't dance or drink wine, wouldn't share cakes or tell stories in the library, wouldn't complain about father. One day Samael feared he would leave the meeting hall and Amaimon wouldn't be waiting for him anymore.

One day those fears came true.

It was like any other day, though to be honest days in Ghenna rarely differed. Samael came out of the meeting hall and....Amaimon wasn't there waiting. His face fell, he looked around..but the earth King wasn't there. He walked away quickly, not wanting to attract stares as he searched desperately for his brother. Samael couldn't understand, Amaimon had been waiting by the door when he went in, just like always, everything had seemed fine, as fine as it ever was these days. Why wasn't he there? 

The time King walked quickly down the hall to the library searching there first since it was closer, but to no avail the younger was no where to be found. He went to the garden and was at once disappointed when he couldn't find the other despite this being his favorite spot within the castle. Samael went back to their room, hoping Amaimon came back to get something or take a nap...or anything else other than just leave. Unfortunately he wasn't in their room either...but Behemoth was curled up in the bed. That was odd, Amaimon didn't go anywhere without Behemoth. The hobgoblin too had been waiting at the door to the meeting hall with Amaimon that morning when the meeting began. What was he doing here without his master? It didn't make sense. At first the time King feared something bad had happened to Amaimon, but there was one problem. Behemoth wouldn't be peacefully sleeping on the bed if Amaimon was in any danger. Even if it was just a punishment Behemoth would be pacing the room agitatedly. If Amaimon was in any real danger he'd be howling and trying to escape the room. It didn't make sense. Why would Amaimon leave Behemoth behind if something wasn't wrong and Behemoth wouldn't be sleeping if something was.

"Where is he!?" Samael growled, worried and upset. If his tail was out it'd be lashing about.

Behemoth gave a gurgle and shook his head.

Samael couldn't understand him, but the gurgle didn't sound worried and the shake of the head showed Behemoth didn't know where Amaimon was.

...so Amaimon wasn't in danger, but Behemoth didn't know where Amaimon was.

That didn't make sense either. The two were inseparable.

Samael sat on the bed and buried his face in his hands "why don't you know where he is?"

Another gurgle and what seemed like a shrug. A few more gurgles after that and a single snort.

"I can't understand you," The time King informed exasperatedly. Though he supposed it was his fault for asking.

Another shrug. Behemoth figured that wasn't his problem.

"Why did he leave you?"

Behemoth gave quiet a few more snorts and nodded his head with light gurgles. It was clear Behemoth did know the answer to that one, but the answer was lost in translation. 

Samael's shoulders slumped "I still can't understand you," he grumbled... but at least someone knew what the earth King was doing and wasn't worried about it. Even if Amaimon's behavior was odd

Behemoth turned away from him, falling back asleep 

Samael slumped against the bed pillows, deciding to wait for Amaimon to come back from wherever he'd gotten off to. If Behemoth wasn't worried then it must not be that much of a deal, right? Still....

What seemed like an eternity later, but was in fact only a few hours, the door to the room opened. Samael sat up straight, as did Behemoth upon waking up. Amaimon stepped into the room, looking visibly upset and tired. Angry even. He caught Samael's eye and the time King could swear he saw disdain there. 

"The meetings over?" The younger asked, voice devoid of emotions. 

Samael nodded "why weren't you outside like you usually are? I was worried."

"I don't want to talk about it," Amaimon snapped, Samael shrank back. What had gotten into him? Amaimon sighed "I apologize for worrying you."

The time King was at a loss for words, Amaimon had never acted so upset and hostile around him, let alone towards him. If it were anyone else he would have gotten mad. Being who it was though his heart ached. He longed to comfort his brother, but he didn't know how. He looked down, fiddling with a button on his shirt "....dinner is being served soon. Why don't we go get some food and put whatever it is behind you?" He suggested, maybe relaxing would help his brother.

"I'm not hungry."

"Oh..."

"You can go to dinner, I don't care."

Now that was odd. Amaimon openly saying he didn't mind whether or not Samael was with him. It hurt more than the time King was willing to admit. He couldn't avoid the main question anymore. Something major had to be wrong if Amaimon was saying such a huge thing out of nowhere. 

"What's wrong, Otouto?" He finally asked, voice laced with concern and confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"You're upset."

"I'm just tired."

That was a lie and Samael knew it. Amaimon did look tired and in all honesty, he probably was but that wasn't what was wrong. If the earth King got this way every time he got tired then the older would know that and know nothing was wrong....but this...this wasn't how Amaimon acted when he was tired at all. Amaimon got clingy and a bit whiny when he was really tired and that was about it. Not crabby or spiteful. This was way out of character for him. No, it definitely wasn't that he was tired. 

Samael opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. He'd never seen his brother like this. Whatever it was perhaps it was best for him not to prod, especially with how defensive about it the younger was getting. "An early bedtime then." He conceded with a small nod.

Amaimon sat down on the bed, kicking off his shoes and taking off his jacket, curling under the covers without even changing "don't go without food for me, it's okay for you to eat dinner."

Samael got up and changed, sadness filling him, he wished he could help with whatever it was.  
Changed he came back to the bed and got under the covers "I'm not hungry either," he sighed, pulling Amaimon to him. The time King met his brother's eyes and leaned down to kiss him.

Amaimon turned away, curling into a ball "don't"

The older's eyes widened, Amaimon had never done that. Never said no to a kiss. "Otouto..."

"Don't."

Amaimon didn't say anymore, shifting to the edge of the bed and keeping his back to the time King. Samael turned to, letting out a pained sigh. That had never happened before. Samael didn't understand. 

In the back of his mind, he noted an odd smell, familiar but not all there, it was largely ignored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3rd chapter  
> More chapters soon probably since I'm inpatient.  
> Comments are nice   
>  Bluh I don't own ane.


	4. Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter focusing around Mephisto's growing confusion

Days past. Amaimon refused to talk about what had upset him and to Samael's dismay still refused to kiss him. In a short span of time, no more than a week, so many things had changed between them. It frightened the time King. 

It wasn't only that they didn't kiss or that Amaimon wouldn't talk about what upset him it was much more than that. The earth King didn't speak at all, at least not to him. He still spoke with Behemoth though there was no mention of the mysterious incident. Of course Samael suspected they talked about it while he was in meetings and whatever it was his brother said to the hobgoblin obviously worried the smaller demon. Though whenever he would try to ask he would simply get the demons usual gurgles and snorts which proved helpless. 

He wished Amaimon would talk to him, wished Amaimon would look at him. Lately it seemed as if the time King didn't even exist. Amaimon didn't go on walks with him or eat with him at meals. When they slept Amaimon always turned away from him. The only evidence Samael had that the younger hadn't simply stopped being able to see him somehow was the simple 'don't' he always received when he tried to strike up a conversation or kiss him. It was maddening. He wanted to get mad, to yell at his brother but he couldn't. In the end he just felt hollow, like he wasn't all there.

After a few days he'd gotten desperate enough to ask their other brothers. See if they knew what had upset the youngest of Satan's offspring so much. No one knew. Not only that but they didn't particularly care and asked him why he even bothered to concern himself with the runt of the family like they always did. This only served to make Samael more upset. It was a very rare occasion that he didn't know what was going on, it upset him extremely. Satan noted Samael's own fowl mood at a meeting a few days later and laughed at him, quickly deducing that his mood could be attributed to the fact that Amaimon was ignoring him. A reaction the demon king called pathetic and childish, chiding his second eldest son on acting so juvenile. Like a human who need constant support and attention. Weak.

He then suggested something that Samael didn't fully understand. He told his son that, perhaps Amaimon had just found more interesting things to do with his time...with more interesting people. 

What did he mean by that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter, I should put up the 5th today or tomorrow.  
> In case anyone is wondering this does turn to smut in chaps 10-12 so hold on  
> I don't own blue exorcist nor am I sure of whether or not I am legally required to put that.  
> Comment and like please.


	5. Stollen kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's going down for real.

Samael soon found that he couldn't sleep. Something he found ironic since Amaimon had for so long been unable to sleep without him. The time King missed those days, when they were close. Now that had all changed. He feared that any day now Amaimon would take his clothes from his drawer and go back to his old room. The one that while he had never actually used it was still his. Leaving Samael permanently on his own.

It was nighttime and like the others days that week the time King drifted in and out of sleep fitfully. He opened his eyes for about the twentieth time that night, staring at the wall across the room. Tears stung his eyes and he blinked them away. Amaimon would come around. Wouldn't he? He curled his arms around his chest and tried to push sadness away, to simply fall back into the welcome numbness of sleep. To feel nothing. 

He tried to sleep once more but this time no matter how long he waited he could not drift off. In the end he gave up and stared at the wall. His mind trying to figure out some idiotic way to fix whatever had come between the older and his brother. This was the worst, just being to himself. During the day he could distract himself if he tried hard enough but at night there was nothing but those nagging thoughts that cause his gut to knot and his heart to ache. He sighed, wondering if things would ever get any better. Dreading if they didn't.

The time King felt the bed shift behind him and stiffened. Amaimon sighed and turned towards him, shifting a bit closer. Samael closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep. Amaimon stayed still for a long time, almost so long that the older would have thought he would've fallen back asleep. Just before he was about to open his eyes again and continue his pointless staring at the wall once more he felt the bed more again. Even without looking he could tell the earth King had sat up. Amaimon turned to him and leaned forward a bit. It was so hard to stay still and control his breathing, Amaimon was closer to him than he'd been is weeks now. It was nerve wracking.

It only got worse...or better, Samael wasn't sure at this point. Amaimon reached out brushing some hair from his face. The earth King gave another sigh and Samael felt as if he were going to explode, how impossibly hard it was to stay still. Then his brother bent down and his eyes could no longer stay closed as gentle lips brushed against his own. It was brief and full of longing, Samael wanted so badly to press back but he was scared that if he did Amaimon would retreat. Reverting back to whatever mood he had been in the past few weeks.

Unfortunately as the younger pulled back there was no hiding the deep blush on the time king's face or his wide eyes. Amaimon gasped and looked away.

"....I-I I'm sorry...I..didn't think...you were a-awake," the earth King stuttered 

Why was Amaimon apologizing? It didn't make any sense. He after all was the one who had stopped kissing Samael not the other way around. The older had nothing against it, didn't Amaimon know that?

"...you don't have to apologize...."

Amaimon turned away, standing up from the bed "...just forget about it..." He muttered, walking towards the bathroom.

Samael scrambled to the side of the bed and grabbed Amaimon's wrist "what!? Why!?"

"...it's complicated....just forget about it okay...it doesn't matter.." Amaimon defended, trying to tug his arm away.

"It does matter, you haven't talked to me let alone kissed me in weeks. Why?" He was confused, why was Amaimon acting this way. The earth King wanted to kiss him and yet...he didn't at the same time...or thought he couldn't for some unknown reason. That was the exact opposite of something that didn't matter. His grip tightened.

Amaimon shook his head, pulling away more even as his older brothers grip tightened "...forget about it!" 

"No!"

Amaimon continued to struggle "Anuie let me go!"

Samael didn't, shaking his head "not until you tell me what's wrong! If you want to kiss me then why don't you!?"

The younger shook his head again, tears in his eyes now, pulling an his captured wrist with both of his hands "Samael stop! Please!"

He blinked, eyes wide. Amaimon had never called him by his name. His grip loosened in surprise and as he paused he saw the tears in his brother's eyes. He let go, hating the redness on his wrist. He scowled at it "...I want you to kiss me...it makes me happy....." He whispered sadly, hand dropping limply to his side. 

Amaimon was quite for a long time before he stepped forward and pressed their lips together, once again shocking the time King greatly. This time he reacted though, arm snaking around his waist while his free hand tangled in his surprisingly soft green hair. He pressed his lips to the younger's desperately as Amaimon's arms wrapped around his neck and he tilted his head to deepen it. Amaimon let him, allowing Samael's tongue to slip into his mouth for the first time in years. The time King wasn't sure what was going on with his brother but for the moment he wasn't complaining. He soon was though. 

After a few minutes Amaimon suddenly pushed away, panting and flushed but wearing an expression the time King didn't fully understand. 

"S-stop."

What? That didn't make any sense. Samael shook his head "what!? Why?"

"...I told you it's complicated okay..."

"But...you liked it...I mean didn't you? Why stop?"

Amaimon shook his head, tears once more welling up in his eyes, further distressing the older "I did but....I-I just can't okay."

Amaimon turned walking quickly away and towards the bathroom, slamming and locking the door before Samael could say anything. Leaving the time King alone to try and figure out what was going on.

He wasn't sure if he could. 

He rubbed his nose....there was that smell again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da


	6. Shower thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amaimon POV  
> Short NSFW chapter

Amaimon slumped against the bathroom door as he closed it and shook his head, he shouldn't have done that. He almost felt like thanking God for giving him the strength to stop, as ironic as that was. The earth King ran a hand through his hair, realizing he was shaky due to the tense moments in the other room as well as the heated ones. He looked downs and gave a sigh, closing his eyes in disgust as he saw the distinct tightness in his pants. He outright thanked God for not letting his older brother notice that, ironic or not he didn't care. No, he should not have done that.

He walked over to the shower, hoping the warm water would calm his nerves. What would Samael think if he knew? He shook his head against the thought, he was here to relax, such questions would only further upset him. As the water heated up he slowly stepped out of his pajamas and set them down on the bathrooms counter. Taking care not to look at himself in the rooms large mirror. He didn't want to see that.

Carefully the earth King stepping into the stream of scalding water, closing the door to the shower behind him. He wasn't exactly fond of showers or bathing, especially not alone but he'd needed an excuse to leave the uncomfortable situation so he bared though it. Biting into his thumb as he missed the nail Amaimon used the pain to ignore his length, which twitched with need he refused to provide it. 

Amaimon tilted his head back, letting the water was down his face, welcoming the added distraction, at least for a moment. For a few seconds the demon king was able to forget about the odd feelings that bubbled up within him lately whenever he was around his brother. Feelings that were much different from the usual ones he felt towards the older. Though his moment of relaxation didn't last long. Caught up in thoughts and concerns he didn't pay attention to his tail which, like another annoying part of his body, was quite honest about what he really wanted.

He gasped, eyes widening as the tip of his tail brushed teasingly over the head of his erection. His face instantly filled with heat and he covered his mouth as he moaned, tail curling around his stiff member. Thoughts of Samael filling his head. How he looked naked, sprawled tiredly across the bed after one of their shared showers before he changed into his night cloths. The subtle shifting of his muscles as he would raise his hands up to wash his hair, tail sliding so teasingly slowly across the bottom of the shower. Amaimon panted, no longer able to deny the overwhelming urges, hand batting his tail away and quickly taking its place. 

A keening whine escaped his lips, hips bucking as he stroked faster, imagining Samael's lips and his hand touching him instead of his own. Wanting to feel the time king's body rocking against his as they both approached their ends. He wondered if he would be able to give his brother the pleasure Amaimon imaged Samael would be able to give him. He wondered if the older would moan into his mouth as they kissed the two of them sweaty and rubbing against each other. He imagined his hand touching Samael. He knew Samael was big, he could only imagine the weight of it in his hand as he stroked, how the heat of his cock would feel, how the precum would slick its delicious length. As the time King came he'd lick it off his fingers, savoring the bitter liquid then kiss the older hard so his brother would taste himself on Amaimon's tongue. Amaimon would follow close behind, coming with a cry, jerking up into Samael's warm hand.

He clamped his hand over his mouth to keep quiet as his hips bucked sporadically, cock twitching as he came in thick spurts. Strings of curse words filing his otherwise blank mind as he grit his teeth against the many moans that wanted so desperately to be cried out. His head tipping backwards as he stiffened. He imagined that if Samael was doing this with him he wouldn't cover his cries. He'd moan and gasp, keen and whine, groan and whimper. All for the time King to hear as he gave Amaimon that aching pleasure. He wondered if Samael would make such noises and what they would sound like.

Amaimon panted, eyes still screwed closed as he came down from his high. He sighed as the pleasure faded away, pulling his hand back up and washing the sticky substance off. The earth King hoped that his brother hadn't been able to hear, he wasn't sure what he would say if he had. Turning off the water and grabbing a towel he stepped out of the shower, carefully drying off his hair and tail. Once dry he slowly put his clothes back on, dreading going back to him and his brothers shared room . 

He caught a glimpse of himself it the large mirror and shook his head sadly.

What was wrong with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said the smut wouldn't come in till 10-12 and that's where the main stuff goes down, but I decided for this chapter to be NSFW too.


	7. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samael is tired of Amaimon running away and avoiding his questions. Dead set on get geting an answer he finds something out he's not sure if he wants to know or not.

Samael turned over on the bed, brows furrowed in concentration, trying to find out what was wrong with his brother. He was lost, if he wanted to kiss Amaimon and Amaimon wanted to kiss him then why didn't they. What was stopping the younger. Hearing the water of the shower turn on he sighed, rolling back over to look worriedly at the door. 

"I wish you could tell me what's wrong with him...." The time King muttered in the direction of Behemoth, who was still asleep.

The hobgoblins tail flicked and Samael sighed once more

He waited for Amaimon to be done with his shower and come back, not wanting to fall asleep, but get whatever this was out of the way quickly whether Amaimon liked it or not. The time King shifted to his back, staring wistfully up at the ceiling, tail flicking about anxiously. He hummed, Amaimon was taking a while, he wondered why, he was getting quite bored and worried. His tail flicked some more and he grabbed at it, tired of the incessant movement. He pulled at the fur, biting his lip, he hated waiting.

Finally the door knob to the bathroom turned and Amaimon stepped out. Samael looked over, trying to act calm even though his heart immediately began to beat faster and his gut twisted into a knot. What if he messed things up completely, what if Amaimon finally left altogether. He couldn't bare the thought. 

The earth King paused, stopping in the doorway. His face filled once more with heat as he met Samael's green eyes. It wouldn't have been that bad, just an awkward stare if the time King hadn't been messing with his tail in a bored manner, reminding Amaimon quiet vividly of what he had been doing not only minutes before. What was even worse though was the fact that Samael pushed himself up against the pillows, spreading his legs inadvertently as his feet pulled closer to his body. Amaimon gulped at the sudden thought of being between those legs. 

"Whatever is going on I'm not going to drop it," Samael informed cooly, showing blatantly that he had no plans whatsoever of backing down.

"Anuie...don't...please," Amaimon begged, how badly he wanted to escape back to the bathroom, or perhaps disappear altogether.

"No Otouto I want to know what's going on, if you want to kiss me then do. I don't understand why you won't."

"It doesn't matter if I want to or not!" The earth King shouted, quickly becoming upset. He didn't want to have this conversation, not now, not ever. Samael would hate him if he knew. His eyes filled with tears and he turned towards the room's door and walked towards it swiftly. He wasn't sure what he would do when he got out of the room, but he was sure he couldn't stay inside it. 

He froze, eyes wide as he was stopped in his tracks, cool fingers wrapping around his wrist like before. Belatedly Amaimon realized Samael would have had to pause time to grab him before he left the room.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Samael snarled, hand tightening around the earth king's wrist even as Amaimon began to pull against him yet again. The older was about to say something else but then an odd smell hit his nose, a familiar one, but one he had never smelled on Amaimon. Or perhaps he had....His mind snapped back to a few weeks ago when he had smelled something out of place the night Amaimon had come back to the room upset. The smell he had ignored. Now though it was much stronger and he knew what it was.

The smell of sex and oddly arousal. The king could easily come to a conclusion about why Amaimon had spent so long in the bathroom. But he didn't understand why Amaimon still smelled of arousal, it made his mind swim, face flushing deeply as he was enveloped in that delicious smell. He looked down at the distressed demon, noting the dilation of his eyes even as he pulled and tugged against his grip. 

Then it clicked, he'd smelt that same thing briefly before Amaimon had left to go take a shower...to go do what it was Samael was sure that he did...touch himself...after they had just...just...

His hand dropped and his jaw did the same "Otouto....."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like and comment (normal annoying stuff here)  
> I do not own blue exorcist  
> Ta-da I love cliffhangers  
> I know my chapters have been short, but they should get longer soon.


	8. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow a flashback   
> Sorta explains what Amaimon is doing  
> From his PoV

Amaimon said his usual goodbyes to Samael as the time King entered the meeting hall, giving him a smile as he disappeared with his usual large stack of paper into the hall. Everyone else went in as the final calling bell tolled, the earth King was shot his usual odd glances, but he had learned a long time ago to ignore them. Everyone walked past and Amaimon caught sight of his father, which was odd because father usually went in first. The king of demons was with a woman he didn't recognize. 

Satan approached him once all the others had left, the woman following close behind him. He smirked, looking down at the earth King with a cruel grin.

"It has come to my attention that Samael has failed in his self given job of raising you," he snickered, motioning for the woman to take his hand. Amaimon pulled his hand back, shooting her an angry glance. 

"Now now Amaimon you must play nicely with our guest," Satan snarled, grabbing his hair and pulling hard. He cackled at Amaimon's confused and upset look before letting him go. "Take care of him," he chimed to the mysterious woman walking to the meeting halls doors and opening them "...oh and Amaimon put that pest back in your room," he scoffed motioning to Behemoth, who whimpered and the Kings angry glare and slinking back

Amaimon watched as father left the two of them alone. The woman giving his arm a small tug, he looked over and scowled "....what does father want you to do?" He asked, malice dripping from his voice.

"Why teach you of course, Lord Satan says it's imperative that you learn,"

"Learn what?" He asked, motioning for Behemoth to go back to their room, assuring him that everything was alright 

She watched as the hobgoblin tottered away, then turned back to the earth King "how to mate, of course, how odd of you to be the age you are and not know."

 

He hated it....well sort of...was she did felt good, extremely so. The earth King felt things he had never felt before...good things...but something was so off about it. They didn't get too far, the woman whose name turned out to be Dehelila stroking him to completion quickly, the overwhelming and new sensations making him come undone only after a few minutes. Overall it had been going fine....at least until Dehelila kissed him. Amaimon froze...he thought kissing expressed affection...that's what Samael's books said it was for...that's what he kissed the time King for. This woman she didn't feel anything for him....she was just someone whom father had paid to teach him what pleasure was...she didn't care for him at all. No one was allowed to kiss him...no one except Samael.

Without so much as a word he pushed her off of him and stormed out of the room and down the hall. He thought about going back to him and his brother's room but quickly dismissed it, the meeting would be over and something nagged at him to stay away. Instead he found himself in his old room, the one that was technically his, but that he didn't use since he roomed with the time King. He collapsed onto the large, unmade bed, he hadn't been here in years. Amaimon stared at the ceiling confusing thoughts filling his head. Mating was such an odd concept, it felt good, but...it made him feel weird...weirder than it already did. He wondered if Samael had mated before. It would make sense that he had, Dehelila had said it was odd for one his age to not know. Samael must mate...after all he was much older than him.... Amaimon scowled, he didn't like that thought, didn't like the thought of someone touching him like that...of kissing him. No one was allowed to kiss Samael....no one except Amaimon.

He wanted to go back to their shared room, wanted his older brother to comfort him. Wanted to curl up under the thick blankets....to kiss him goodnight. He blinked at the thought of kissing his brother, memories flooding his mind of all the times they had used to kiss deeply....just as Dehelila had kissed him while she....

What if Samael was to kiss him like that again while he touched him like she had. He shook the thought off, Dehelila had explained that mating only happened for two reasons, release and procreation. They were both males and therefore could not procreate, but Amaimon didn't want to just seek release from his brother. Still, he found himself liking the idea of mating with the older and the more he thought about it the more vivid his imagination became, the more his hand wandered over his quickly stiffening length, beginning the slow ministrations Dehelila had showed him. He found himself wanting Samael to touch him more than he'd ever wanted anything.

Afterwards he had taken a shower, a bit surprised to see the water still working in the abandoned room. While showering his head filled once more with those confusing thoughts. The earth King liked it when he kissed Samael, it expressed his affections towards the older demon. He liked the idea of kissing the time King while they mated, yet Dehelila had explained that such affections didn't exist and mating was of a pure animalistic nature. If that was the case, then didn't he just lust after Samael....it didn't feel like that, sure he was beautiful and stunning, he'd seen his body completely before and he couldn't deny that fact. Still it didn't feel like he just wanted release, he wanted more, felt something else, his gut twisted with the odd sensation. If such emotions weren't real then why did he feel this way?

Figuring it was late, he decided that it was much past the time for him to return to his actual room. Getting dressed, he made his way quickly to the large room a little ways down the hall and upon entering he was instantly bombarded with questions from an obviously distressed time King. At first Amaimon pretended that he hadn't known the meeting was over and for a minute it seemed to work, at least until he was hit with many different questions. Ones, he wasn't comfortable with answering, considering what he'd just done to thoughts of the very demon sitting in front of him. He got defensive, wanting to end the conversation, but the time King wouldn't budge. In the end he had said he was tired, even refusing dinner and telling the older he could go to dinner without him, he needed more time to think. Samael of course had said he wasn't hungry and crawled into bed with him pulling him close. 

Amaimon knew what was about to happen and a cold sense of dread washed over him. What if when Samael kissed him, he got aroused, just imagining the older's lips had been enough to get him hard, he couldn't think of what would happen if he actually kissed him. Surely the time King would find out and then...Amaimon gulped, if mating only happened for two reasons and they could only mate for one of those then it'd be exactly like Dehelila's kiss earlier. Except he would be Dehelila and Samael would be him, pushing him, thinking he didn't care about the older. Surly he'd hate him. He turned away quickly, refusing the kiss out of fear. No one was allowed to kiss Samael, not even him...at least not as long as he still felt like this.

He hoped it would pass soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da  
> Note really any notes other than generic biz


	9. Disclosure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woah not a flashback any more

"Otouto...." Samael's whisper was so quiet, barely audible even in the room which had fallen so silent a needle could be dropped and it would be heard. 

Amaimon's eyes widened at the time king's expression and he knew in a heartbeat that his older brother knew everything. He gulped "Anuie please....."

At this point Samael didn't even know what to say. He hadn't known Amaimon knew about such things, seeing as he had always been too embarrassed to explain. He couldn't comprehend the younger wanting to do such a thing with him. 

Amaimon's eyes filled with tears seeing the confusion in the others eyes "...why can't you just forget about it?"

The time King blinked hearing the pain in Amaimon's voice. His face reddening a bit at the embarrassing situation "....if I forget about will you still kiss me...?" He asked quietly, eyebrows knitting together as he met Amaimon's teary blue eyes.

He looked away from the older "...no..."

"Then I'm not forgetting about it."

"But.... I..."

Samael shook his head "there's no need to explain I can smell it on you."

Amaimon flushed, then sniffed, recoiling a bit at the smell, he hadn't even noticed it. He'd never been so embarrassed "...then why do you still want to kiss me?"

"It makes me happy." He stated matter of factly, stepping closer to the earth King 

Amaimon shrank back a bit shaking his head, what was Samael saying? That he didn't mind how he felt? If he was honest with himself that hurt quite deeply. He opened his mouth to say this, but was cut off as Samael got even closer pressing their lips together. He gasped, pulling back, fighting the urge to push the older "Anuie!?"

 

Samael didn't answer, instead leaning forward once more to close the gap Amaimon had placed between them. He deepened the kiss, one hand lowering to palm at the growing bulge in the earth king's pants. This time the younger didn't fight the urge to push Samael away, forcefully shoving him away, making the time King stumble back in surprise. "Anuie please stop!"

The older tilted his head in confusion "why? It's obvious what you want Otouto, there's nothing wrong with that."

Amaimon shook his head vehemently "it is wrong...why don't you understand..."

"Because you won't tell me...I've been trying for weeks now to get you to tell me, but you won't," Samael whispered, his concern over the odd situation growing.

Amaimon took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, but failing as he could no longer hold back tears "...I'm not supposed to want this..."

"Why?" The older, stepped closer this time, but not to kiss his brother, instead bringing him into a close hug. He had never been able to stand it when Amaimon was upset, the earth King was usually so happy when he was around and to see him so visibly breaking tore him to pieces.

Amaimon didn't resist the embrace, arms wrapping around Samael in return. He shook his head against the time king's shoulder "...because if I want this then it means I don't actually care about you....I'm just using you for release...."

Samael blinked "what?" He shook his head "I know you care about me...why would this change any of that?"

Amaimon hid his face deeper in his brother's shoulder "...because when you kiss me it makes me want to.....and that means I don't care about you....that's what father said...." Well, that's what the demon father had paid said, but the earth King didn't want to get into that.

"....that's why you haven't been kissing me? Because you think it doesn't show affection anymore...?"

The younger nodded.

Samael chuckled "....you've gotten all worked up for nothing Otouto..." Amaimon looked back up at his brother confused which caused the time King to chuckle again " you know this is exactly like the first time you ever kissed me. After all this time you're still so shy."

Amaimon tilted his head "....but this is different...isn't it, Anuie?"

The demon king nodded "...it is, but we've known for a long time now that we're different from the others, have we not?"

Amaimon blinked, then gave a small, slow nod of his own. Yes, they both knew they felt emotions that the others didn't. That what they had went beyond what demons saw as acceptable. That was why the earth King had gotten so worried the first time he'd kissed his brother. Was that why Samael had brought it up? "....Anuie....do humans...?"

He nodded, a slight grin pulling at his lips " humans sometimes mate to show affection, yes," he cupped Amaimon's cheek gently "that's what you want it to be like if we mate don't you?"

Flushing deeply as Samael cupped his cheek, confirming why he had brought up their first kiss and answering his question. He looked away and nodded once again "...that would make me happy..."

"It would make me happy too." Samael leaned forward again, kissing him softly and this time Amaimon didn't protest but instead pressed back, letting himself melt into the warm embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are very close to the NSFW now  
> Also if you like my writing and haven't seen that I have a new fanfic up, read it!  
> It's titles "little game"  
> It's very NSFW  
> You can find it here  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4795532


	10. Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gettin it  
> Finally they stop being dumb

Amaimon's arms wrapped around the time king's shoulders as the kiss deepened; Samael tilting his head a bit and sliding his tongue along the earth kings lower lip asking for permission to enter which Amaimon quickly gave him. Shyly he slid his own tongue into the elder demons mouth, licking teasingly over the time king's fang which earned him a groan from his brother. He groaned as well as the smell of arousal became stronger and he realized it wasn't only coming from him anymore, Samael bringing their hips together and causing them both to gasp at the sudden friction. The time kings hand tangled in Amaimon's green hair bring them closer still as he nipped at his brothers lip, sucking on in as it was brought into his mouth. The earth King whimpered at the feeling, desperately hitching his hips up against the older demon's once more. Samael panted, eyes closing completely to enjoy the delicious feeling, grinding back, his hand on Amaimon's back fumbling to reach the base of his tail. The younger's head fell back, ended the kiss momentarily as he moaned at the new sensation, Samael's long fingers stroking and pulling at his tail which writhed beneath his grasp. Amaimon felt like his knees were going to give out any second; the teasing friction of their hips rocking together combined with the feeling of the time kings sharp nails digging gently into his tail becoming too much. As Samael kissed him again the stroking on his tail ended and he whined as he felt the older demon picking him up. Hastily he wrapped his legs around his brother's waist as he was lifted up, rubbing himself against the older's front once more. 

It wasn't graceful when Samael finally tumbled the both of them down to their shared bed. Amaimon pulling him down as well, arms and legs still wrapped securely around his shoulders and waist. The earth King was quick to bring their mouths together again, fingers curling around his long purple locks as their desperation began to overwhelm them completely. Growing impatient Samael pulled back, Amaimon letting go reluctantly, his tail flicking about in agitation. His annoyance soon dissipated though as he saw what the time King was doing, fumbling messily with his night shirt and boxers. Tossing them away and hissing slightly at the sudden cool air on his erection, meeting Amaimon's gaze and coloring slightly. The earth King couldn't help but to let out a small noise of surprise as he saw the state the older demon was in though admittedly he was in much the same state, painfully hard and pressing against his own boxers. He flushed deeply at the sight of Samael completely naked, he had seen it before, but this was much different from any of the other times, much more deep and intimate. Samael's tail swished over head in excitement as he leaned back down, connecting their lips again in a desperate and heated kiss, cock twitching with anticipation.

Slowly, shyly, Amaimon reached out as they kissed, fingers ghosting over Samael's length, wanting to touch him. The time King shivered and gasped, he hadn't expected Amaimon to do that but he definitely wasn't complaining , the soft barely there touches almost painfully teasing. Amaimon wrapped his fingers around the length, slicking his thumb over the tip, wiping away the bead of precum and smoothing it over the head. The time King trembled beneath the younger's lustful touches, sucking and licking now at his brother's neck to leave a dark mark, fumbling with Amaimon's own boxers. The pressure of Samael's hand on his cock as he tried to remove his clothing made the earth King moan, hips thrusting up against his brother's hand. Managing to pull off the younger's boxers Samael smiled triumphantly before repaying Amaimon's earlier favor and stroking him. Amaimon cried out, his back arching as he desperately thrust himself into the older's hand, his hands balling into fists in the sheets. Samael grinned, taking in the delicious view below him, the earth King a panting, blushing mess as he slowly stroked him. He met his brother's pleading, half lidded blue eyes and he smirked as Amaimon spoke his voice filled with lust and want "...A-Anuie...please..."

 

Samael leaned down again capturing Amaimon's lips again as he released his twitching member causing the younger to whine and buck his hips up. The elder pulled away, kissing slowly down Amaimon's chest, hands moving teasingly down the others chest, pitching and pulling at the earth kings peaked buds. Amaimon writhed and panted under him, crying out quietly at the new stimulus. The older continued his descent, pressing open mouth kisses down his brother's stomach and navel, flicking his gaze up to meet Amaimon's eyes, silently asking for permission as his tail wrapped securely around the other's green one. Amaimon gasped at every touch his brother bestowed upon him, Samael wet tongue leaving slick lines down his stomach. He gulped at the look the older gave him, not sure what was coming next, he hadn't gotten this far in his lesson. Swallowing his fear he nodded, knowing that he could trust his brother.

Lowering his head Samael slowly stuck his tongue out, lapping at the bead of precum that leaked from his brother's slit, loving the keening whine that escaped Amaimon's lips at the action. He bent down further to lick with a wide tongue up the entirety of its length, swirling his tongue around the head. The time kick licked and sucked teasingly, never taking it fully into his mouth, hungrily lapping at the sticky white substance that had begun to leak out faster as Amaimon moaned, his cock twitching with pleasure "ah...ahnnn...please..Anuie..." Amaimon begged, hips bucking as he tried so desperately to get the older to take him into his mouth. Samael smirked once more, nodding as he took the tip into his mouth, sucking lightly. The earth kings back arched and his toes curled, hand grabbing his brother's purple locks almost brutality as Samael took more of him into his mouth. "A-Anuie!" The younger cried, head tipping back as he was swallowed fully, his eyes screwing close, his hips hitching up and thrusting into the warm wet mouth of his brother. Samael gaged a bit, saliva and precum leaking down his chin, but he didn't hold down Amaimon's hips, welcoming the shallow thrusting. He groaned around the cock in his mouth and he began to stroke his own length at the same speed that the earth King thrust. Amaimon moaned helplessly, continuing to push himself into his beautiful brother's mouth, eyes fluttering open to watch as Samael hollowed his cheeks and sucked harder. Samael himself couldn't hold back a moan at the delicious taste and the feeling of his own had stroking himself, his tail giving the earth king's a tight squeeze. Amaimon's grip on his brother's hair tightened as he felt himself coming undone "ahh..annhh Anuie I'm going to c-cum..!" He cries, trying to pull Samael off of him before he did, but the time King didn't allow him, finally grabbing his hips to keep him still and bobbing up and down quickly. Amaimon moaned loudly, eyes closing once more as he released into the tight throat of his brother "Anuie!!"

 

Amaimon panted, chest heaving, his grip on Samael's hair lessening as he came off his high. The time King sat up, pulling off of the younger with an obscene pop, swallowing the thick, bitter liquid with an grin. He licked his lips, pushing Amaimon back down onto the bed as he tried to sit up dizzily, looming over the smaller demon king. The real fun was just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have finally made it to th nsfw   
> Amazing   
> There will b more tho


	11. Resolve p2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha more smut  
> Great chapter title I know I know

Samael leaned down, kissing Amaimon deeply and letting the younger taste himself on his tongue. Amaimon's eyes fluttered closed, arms wrapping around Samael to pull him closer. He eagerly welcomed the elder's tongue into his mouth, groaning at the taste of cum. The time King separated them before long and Amaimon whined tying to pull his brother back down to him. Samael chuckled, carefully lifting his brother by his hips and placing his legs on his shoulders. Amaimon gulped, despite what had just happened, he felt extremely exposed, completely vulnerable in this position. Seeing the worried look in his brother's eyes Samael sighed and gave a soft smile "shh, Amaimon it's alright," he reassured in a gentle voice 

Amaimon's eyes widened, his brother hardly ever called him by his real name the same as he rarely called Samael, Samael. In all honesty, he had only called him his name to his face once, only a little while ago when they were arguing. Truthfully he had said the time king's name in quiet a few times, whispering it to himself sometimes to see how it sounded, he'd never had the courage to say it around the elder. Not like any of their other brothers did. "....Anuie..."

Samael smiled, kissing Amaimon briefly, holding back a chuckle at the way Amaimon's eyes had widened "you can call me by my name too Amaimon, I won't mind," he purred, a warm hand beginning to tease his length again. Snapping the fingers of his free hand and summoning what Amaimon took to be some sort of gel. 

Amaimon's eyes widened yet again, not expecting the older to tell him such a thing, he had always assumed that the time King didn't want him to call him by his actual name. He flushed, looking away "....S-Samael...." He shook his head, embarrassed, still far from comfortable with saying it in front of his brother. It was a bit like seeing him naked, something that wasn't completely foreign but still embarrassing and intimate in the current situation. Warily he eyed the small container of gel, tensing at its sudden appearance, more lost now than he had been before. The young king wondered just what it was for. 

The time King chuckled under his breath, kissing Amaimon once more softly. "It sounds so beautiful when you say it," he murmured, showering his brother with gentle kisses along his neck and jaw as he unscrewed the lid from the container. Quickly he slicked his fingers, circling Amaimon's entrance teasingly. The younger jumped at the odd feeling, squirming away from him a bit as the cool gel hit his skin in a place he hadn't been expecting to be touched. "Shh," Samael whispered, burying his nose in Amaimon's green hair as he bent over "I'll be gentle with you."

The older's words caused him to blink confusedly, worry filling him. What exactly did 'be gentle' mean? What did the finger prodding ever so slightly at his hole entail? He didn't have the slightest idea. He keened and gasped as Samael's hand wrapped around his half hard cock, stroking quickly, making him whine with how sensitive he still was. The time King taking his moment of distraction as an opportunity to push his first finger in up to the knuckle.

Amaimon cried out again, this time louder and not in pleasure, the surprise and pain of the older's sudden action taking him by surprise. "A-Anuie!? What are you doing...!?" The feeling was odd and very uncomfortable, the coolness contrasting greatly with his heated skin.

Samael paused and tilted his head "preparing you of course...I can't mate with you if I don't..." He was starting to wonder just how much about this the earth King knew. Though he also wondered how Amaimon had learned in the first place, he himself had always been much embarrassed to explain such things to his youngest brother.

The young king's tail flicked about anxiously, only growing more confused at the time king's words. Hadn't they already mated? Glancing over to his brother, he saw the Samael was still very hard, precum leaking from the tip as he twitched with anticipation. He was starting to think that he shouldn't have stormed out of father and Dehelila's lesson, perhaps then he'd know what was going on.

"....are you okay..?" Samael asked softly, growing quite worried.

Amaimon thought about for a few moments, wondering himself if he were okay with whatever it was his brother was doing. He took a deep breath, he knew the older would never do anything to harm him and he knew that he wanted this, he nodded "...yes, Anuie...."

Their lips connected again, Amaimon sighing softly as he opened his mouth to let Samael's tongue slip inside. Gently Samael's finger pushed deeper inside him and Amaimon whined into their deep kiss. The feeling of pain had begun to fade, but it was still such a foreign feeling. He gasped, breaking the kiss for a moment as the older began to thrust his finger in and out slowly. He caught the time king's gaze and his heart wrenched at how worried he looked, he smiled softly; the look of worry only confirming that his brother would never do anything to really hurt him. He nodded once more, assuring the older that everything was okay. 

The time King took the nod as a good sign and pulled his finger out before pushing back in with two now. Amaimon tensed around him and grimaced, teeth gritting as the fingers were pushed in all the way. Samael kissed his neck and shoulders as he hissed at the odd feeling of being stretched which burned so close to being truly painful "shhh Otouto, it will feel better soon, relax," Samael whispered, stilling his fingers so Amaimon would have time to adjust to the feeling. 

Amaimon tilted his head to the side, panting harshly, trying so hard to relax as his brother told him to but it was so hard even as the older stopped moving his fingers altogether. After a few minutes thought the pain left and he managed to relax around the older. Samael gave him another one of those beautiful smiles and began to move again, pulling his slender digits out the pushing back in slowly, beginning to move his fingers in a scissoring motion. Amaimon gasped as the pain began to melt away into something more pleasurable, crying out rather loudly as Samael's fingers brushed against something inside him, sending sparks up his spine and turning his vision white for a moment. He found himself bucking his hips up against the feeling, begging the time King to touch him there again. Samael smiled, knowing he had hit the younger's prostate, pressing against it once more. Amaimon's back arched and his tail whipped about the bed sheets, his mouth opened in a silent scream. During the distraction Samael pushed yet another finger in, thrust it in rougher that he had the other two. 

Amaimon's hands balled into fists in the sheets, sharp claws tearing through the thin material of the sheets easily. He felt the third finger, but it didn't hurt near as bad as the other two had, even if the feeling of being stretched had returned the ache turn into something much sweeter, especially when his brother would curl his fingers around that one spot. He moaned as Samael quickly began his thrusting again, subconsciously spreading his legs wider. 

The young king had relaxed greatly around his fingers and it wasn't much longer until he was once more a panting mess. Eyes closed, face flushed, breathing hard. Fully erect and twitching and leaking with want. Samael felt his own length jump at the beautiful sight. Pulling his fingers out Amaimon gave a soft whine, no longer finding them uncomfortable and wanting them back. He blinked, however as he saw his older brother reach once more for the container of lubricant, smearing it this time on his own aching cock other than his fingers. He gulped, wondering why his brother was doing it, but getting the sinking feeling that he wouldn't be getting the fingers back but instead....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic only has one more chapter ;^;


	12. Happy again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter, the title is really dumb.  
> It's smut then fluff

"Are you ready...?" Samael whispered, gently lowering Amaimon's legs and placing them around his waist. Amaimon flushed and nodded, still a bit worried, Samael's member was much bigger than his fingers and he feared that stinging, stretching pain would return. He nodded nonetheless.

Samael leaned forward, placing himself at the earth kings entrance as he kissed him sweetly. Amaimon's arms wrapped securely around the older's neck, trying to stay relaxed as Samael had advised; though he quickly found that hard to do. He hissed in pain as Samael entered him, much bigger than his fingers and even bigger than Amaimon had thought. Even though the time King pushed in slowly, trying to give his brother time to adjust, the burning and stretching had still returned. This time being much worse than before. Amaimon cried out in pain, his claws digging brutality into the skin of his brother's shoulders " Anuie stop! It hurts..!"

Samael grit his teeth, finding it so difficult not to simply thrust himself in all the way, the tight wet heat of his brother driving him crazy. He stopped as he heard Amaimon's cry, looking up to see tears of pain welling up in the younger's eyes. "Shhh..." He cooed softly, massaging the earth kings shoulders and showering him with gentle kisses, rolling his tongue over the younger's peaked bud. Amaimon groaned slightly at the feeling, closing his eyes tightly as Samael took it into his mouth, sucking on it as greedily as he had his cock. Slowly he found himself relaxing, growing used to the length inside of him, allowing Samael to push in a bit further. He whined once more at the feeling, Samael's cock reaching much further now than his fingers had. He tensed up again making the older groan, the time King wanted so badly to take him "it'll feel better soon I promise..." He murmured, reassuring his brother once more, this time stroking the younger's length in order to further distract him. Amaimon took another deep breath, hoping that Samael was right and that it would stop hurting soon. 

Slowly it did, Samael finally slipping all the way in, a slight whine of want escaping unbidden from his lips. Amaimon was flushing again the feeling of his brother inside him hot and throbbing becoming incredibly pleasurable as the pain melted away. "A-Aniue..." He groaned lowly, rocking his hips slightly, wanting to have the pleasure that Samael's fingers had brought back "....please..."

Leaning down Samael kissed Amaimon again, pulling out and thrusting back in slowly. Amaimon groaned lowly, a bit of the pain returning, but he was glad that it wasn't as bad as before. Still, he tensed up again causing the time King to pause once before continuing as Amaimon gave a small nod, pulling him back down for a desperate kiss. Samael continued his thrusting causing Amaimon to moan sweetly, the time King nipping at his brother's lower lip and lapping up the blood that seeped out. Samael moaned as well into Amaimon's mouth as the kissed and it was just as Amaimon had imagined it. Low and deep, ringed with pleasure as he thrust at a quicker pace. 

The pain was gone now, leaving behind only that sinful pleasure. Amaimon moaned louder now, hips meeting his brother's as they moved. The younger soon found himself wanting more, pushing up in a desperate manner, his claws digging deeper into Samael's back until they drew blood. 

"F-faster...please...S-Samael please...!" He begged, making Samael's eyes widen at the sound of his name, beginning to thrust in brutality. Amaimon's head tipped back and Samael immediately began attacking his neck, sinking his fangs deeply into the soft skin as he thrust. The warm wet heat of the younger clenching around him quickly making that familiar heat pool in his stomach. 

Amaimon too felt himself coming undone again, his focus narrowing down entirely to Samael's length inside him hitting his sweet spot every time he thrust and his teeth and tongue licking and sucking and biting. His legs wrapped tightly around his brother's waist, pulling him closer as he moaned and panted haplessly. It was unbearable, all of it too much, consuming him completely and yet it still wasn't enough. He clawed at the back of Samael's neck, earning yet another of the time king's delicious groans. 

"S-Samael! I can't...I'm g-going to...!" Amaimon cried loudly, his toes curling as Samael's hand wrapped around his aching cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Samael hit that place inside of him again and he screamed as he was shoved over the edge, cumming blindingly hard, covering the older's hand and their chests in his seed. 

Samael bit his lip, moaning Amaimon's name as the earth King clenched around him, forcing him to cum as well. He pressed in desperately, riding out the overwhelming orgasm and filling his brother. The younger groaned at the feeling of warmth shooting into him, pulling the time King down for another deep kiss as they groaned in sweet orgasm into each other's mouths.

Separating the pair of them panted harshly, trying to catch their breaths as they came off their highs. After a few moments Samael pulled out and Amaimon whined at the loss and the feeling of the time king's cum leaking out. He blinked in surprise as Samael rolled over, pulling him with him and pressing him to his chest. A gentle hand brushed aside a few stray strands of hair from his face and he looked, meeting his brother's deep green eyes. "...Anuie...?"

The time King smiled, kissing his brother's forehead and holding him close, pulling the blankets up and around them. He met his brother's eyes and held them, a slight blush that wasn't from their rigorous activities appearing on his cheeks "...was that your first time...."

Amaimon looked away at question, fiddling with his hands. Why was Samael asking him that? He shook his head and thought about, sure there had been that thing with Dehelila but they hadn't gone that far and it hadn't felt near as amazing as that had. He swallowed thickly, no, he hadn't really mated with that woman, he was sure of it "....yes.."

Samael's eyebrows knit together with worry seeing how Amaimon looked away with an almost guilty look on his face. He pulled the younger, closer, his tail curling protectively around Amaimon's "..do you...regret it..?"

The question caught him quite by surprise, he looked up from his hands meeting Samael's eyes with confusion "..what?" He reached up to brush the lavender locks from his brother's face, tilting his head "of course I don't regret it."

The older breathed a small sigh of relief, some doubts about asking his next question wiped away. He gave another soft smile and he kissed the palm of Amaimon's hand "Amaimon...can I ask you something..."

"...of course Anuie..." He murmured, wondering what Samael could possibly ask after all that, especially so shyly. 

Samal glanced away, another flush lightning his cheeks "....would you be my mate....?"

Amaimon gasped. Samael's mate? Butterflies filled his stomach, he could only imagine that. Being his brother's mate would mean that they were tied to each other, only each other. Samael wouldn't do this with anyone else and neither would he. He colored as well...he liked that thought...loved it actually. He couldn't imagine anything better than that. He leaned up and kissed the time King softly.

"That would make me very happy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /)////(\ this fan FIC is now finished. Thank you for reading.  
> This was my very first ever fanfic so I hope you guys liked it. Thanks for all the kudos and comments.  
> There might be a sequel to this story, but if there is updates will be a lot slower. If I do get part of it done though I will post a link as a next chapter.  
> Also I have a very self indulgent Amaimon topping smut story if you'd like to read it, it's call called 'little game'  
> Tada the end


	13. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Announcement

I have made a sequel to this   
Little fugitives

http://archiveofourown.org/works/5141234/chapters/11832695

**Author's Note:**

> Woah I did it, more chapters soon. Depends on if this actually get reviews or read or whatever.  
> this chapter was just some fluffy, more like a prologue. This is actually going to be quite long, twelve chapters actually. so comment and review so chapters get up faster.
> 
> Blah blah blah I do not own Blue exorcist.
> 
> sorry for any spelling errors i read through this so many times but if experience has taught me anything it's that something is always, always missed.


End file.
